<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 1 - Wakatoshing by Simonsuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258943">Chapter 1 - Wakatoshing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonsuke/pseuds/Simonsuke'>Simonsuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet eagles singles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Comedy, Holidays, House Cleaning, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Playgrounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonsuke/pseuds/Simonsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiratorizawa spend their holidays in a house rented by Washijo. This was to help them maintain their relationship and teach them independence. They did not know yet how many strange and unexpected adventures await them during these several weeks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Violet eagles singles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 1 - Wakatoshing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day has come when Ushjima, Tendou, Semi, Ohira and Yamagata could say about themselves for the last time that they are members of the Shiratorizawa team. The farewell to the team went quite quickly and the party, which took place at McDonald's, with the atmosphere associated by the people gathered with the wake, went well. The boys remembered all their victories and other successes, while at the same time getting full. The main attention was also paid to commenting on other players, where Oikawa was hit the hardest, which was not surprisingly met with the anger of the leader, Wakatoshi. Only Goshiki wasn't in the mood to celebrate because he was stressed out about his first part-time job interview. Eita, seeing the sadness of the new ace, decided to improve his mood:<br/>
- What's up, Tsutomu? - He asked, sitting next to his friend<br/>
- Nothing - he answered with forced seriousness, rubbing his eyes with a sleeve of a tracksuit soaked in tears<br/>
- You will surely manage as an ace. Like Wakatoshi said<br/>
- Shirabu already threatened me that if something spoils me he'll send me in parts to madagascar<br/>
- Don't you know what he's like? - he laughed, fighting against Goshiki's negative attitude - He surely was joking<br/>
- His knife said something else to my throat<br/>
Pinch server looked at him. Kenjiro, sensing that he was the subject of the conversation, looked back, ripped and threw the fries on the floor.<br/>
- Well. . . - He sighed looking for the right words - At least you have an internship in the library<br/>
- Can't you really stay with us?<br/>
- We would have to fail the year to stay. Honestly, I don’t know how Satori succeeded in not doing that.<br/>
In that moment, an elderly blocker tried to steal a toy from a child. He already had a plan for what to do if he gets caught: he'll blow it all on Reon sitting next to him. Disappointed by his behaviour, their eyes jumped from the redhead to Ushijima, who was sitting alone in a corner, looking out the window at cars passing by. They didn't know what made him feel so bad.<br/>
- Maybe you want to ask him some more advice? You're in the same position,<br/>
- I don't know. Judging by the mug and cola, he's not in the mood to talk. . . - said the first yesr, looking at the pierced object with the liquid pouring out<br/>
- What are you talking about? - asked Hayato, coming up to the table<br/>
- Wakatoshi probably doesn't have a sense of humor today - said Semi<br/>
- Well, he's extremely serious today. When I asked if he had any change because I missed the burger, he said "We also missed a good player"; and then I gave up<br/>
- I guess he's still tired of our defeat with Karasuno<br/>
- Oikawa is probably in his head again<br/>
During the conversation, Taichi came up to the captain to take a souvenir photo. However, being behind his back, he felt a disturbingly cold aura, which only discouraged him. The scared one also joined the others:<br/>
- It's really cold out there. As if he's made of ice<br/>
- You'll have to comfort him somehow - started Eita, getting up from the chair - Who's going with me?<br/>
Three turned their faces in different directions showing that they did not want to follow number three.<br/>
- Come on, he won't kill us.<br/>
- I wouldn't be so sure about that. - Satori said, putting a stolen toy on his shoulder. - Do you remember Narakawa?<br/>
- Who? - Semi asked, not remembering an older colleague<br/>
- Exactly. If Wakatoshi starts to wakatoshing, there's no forgiveness.<br/>
- Since when did you take this term?<br/>
- Since Tsutomu started using it in his novels - explained the lowest member,watching him smile proudly under his nose<br/>
- I'm glad I'm setting trends -  said, throwing the fringe up<br/>
- You just didn't know what word was right, so you came up with a new one - sighing Shirabu, as the only one who had the courage to approach the captain<br/>
So did he, and with some movement he knocked on the right,because the weaker one,the ace's frame. The whole team was watching the situation from a distance.<br/>
- Ushiji- - interrupted, seeing only a fraction of the leader's serious sight - Ushijima,I've got something for you -  he took out a discount coupon to a chain of sports equipment stores.<br/>
Tsutomu, noting that he was robbed, wanted to react, but was stopped by Semi and Yamagata.<br/>
- He doesn't need it. He said, not even looking at him.<br/>
- Won't you join us? - He asked, slowly trembling with the cold - Boys want to record a vlog from the whole day<br/>
- I won't see it<br/>
- And you'll sign in my notebook? - He continued the interview, taking out of his pocket a small notebook in which the others managed to sign - Although Tendou has already dirty with ketchup and Goshiki signed on the wrong side of the page, but it will always be a souvenir.<br/>
He put this object together with a pen next to the leader's food tray. Then the angle of the eye noticed that the air conditioner was directed only at him. This sight has led to further questions:<br/>
- Aren't you too cold?<br/>
- It's all right.<br/>
- You'll catch a cold.Maybe we'll take a serious walk to the others<br/>
- I admire that he's not afraid to talk to him during the vacancy - whispered Yamagata, additionally covering his mouth with a burger<br/>
- It smells like a funeral coming up - said Tendo, playing with a toy.<br/>
- No exaggeration,Wakatoshi is. . . Wakatoshi,but he won't hurt Shirabu,- said Eita,constantly observing the situation<br/>
- I don't know about you,but I would think about telling his relatives that the funeral is coming. Kenjiro was always cold, and now Wakatoshi will get him.<br/>
- What?<br/>
- Such a metaphor.<br/>
- Failing to be honest.<br/>
- What's the metaphor? - asked Goshiki, writing the word in the notebook on the phone<br/>
The Shirabu didn't give up. For him, compared to the others, Wakatoshi's goodness was important:<br/>
- Oikawe is it?<br/>
Ushijima turned around hearing the names of the rival captain. This caused anxiety in the quarterback, which resulted in him taking one step back. He also read in his eyes that the left-handed one is waiting for the next speech, not knowing that something else is on his mind:<br/>
- Because I heard that recently he has had some health actions and such. . . that he is sitting in the hospital - he told me, losing confidence, having the impression that he is getting closer to him - But I know from his Tik-tok that everything is. . . well, on that. . . good road - the pressure was taking away from him making a sensible arrangement of sentences<br/>
The captain got up without a word, skipping the whole team, and then left the premises. Outside, he was looking at the eating room, which was still used by children. It brought back memories of his childhood, where he used as much as he could when his father was with him. The other volleyball players decided that it was time to do a meeting:<br/>
- Shirabu what did you say to him? - he asked Yamagata with resentment<br/>
- Nothing special, just that Oikawa's in the hospital<br/>
- That you fucked up - Satori snicked, slapping the setter on his back - You killed a miracle boy.<br/>
- I didn't want to. - He kept repeating, crumpling paper by straw. - How many times do I have to say that?<br/>
- When Tsutomu learns to write the word "irregardless"<br/>
Then everyone looked at the boy's phone with an open dictionary on the letter "i"<br/>
- So what do I do now? - Shirabu asked, looking at the others looking for answers -<br/>
- Let Taichi dance to him - proposed a blocking man, causing his successor to blush<br/>
- I didn't- - He started answering when Shirabu interrupted him<br/>
- We need better ideas<br/>
- Why do you say "we"? - interjected Yamagata, not knowing what he meant<br/>
- At least it wasn't because of me that we lost to Karasuno - Shirabu whispered, so that he wouldn't hear<br/>
A stormy aura from the lowest one was created. He was heard in a quiet word, which immediately caused him to start a row. He knew perfectly well that he was the one who didn't defend the last ball. Eita, often called "mother" noticed this look, which prompted him to react quickly:<br/>
- Boys, let's not argue - Semi said louder, so that everyone can hear<br/>
- What is that supposed to mean? - Hayato's growling. - That was supposed to be some kind of allusion?<br/>
- No. I mean, it wasn't because of me that we lost<br/>
- Say that through the libero, he started to float, getting up from the chair and banging on the table, spilling Ohira's cole.<br/>
Semi looked around the premises to see if the scandal had caught the attention of the crowd. That's what happened. A tension was created between the setter and the libero, which forced Kawanshi to change his seat as he sat between them.<br/>
- Calm down - Semi said, feeling like Goshiki is behind his back - Now we have to take care of Wakatoshi<br/>
- If Shirabu doesn't withdraw what he said, I won't move from here - threatened Yamagata - The whole team is to blame for the loss, even Soe-- no, the guy with number two. And yes, that's what every team will tell you.<br/>
- Inarizaki are of a different opinion.Ginjima has been carrying their bags so far<br/>
- Because he wanted<br/>
- It's worth taking an example of these. He feels responsible - he chose his words in such a way as to fuel more of an argument, only not to return to the subject of where he was defeated.<br/>
- If you'd have given it better, Wakatoshi would have scored more points. That way, Karasuno wouldn't have a chance with us<br/>
- Stop pointing out your mistakes - Semi threw in to ease the conflict - Don't you remember how we forgave everything?<br/>
- I'm glad I didn't get beat up for all my mistakes there - Kawanishi said to himself, standing up for the garbage disposal<br/>
- See? Everyone is responsible for losing the same way. Even Eita, who even managed to sweat at the time - said Hayato, pointing to the aforementioned<br/>
- That's not what I meant...<br/>
- No less everyone has a bigger contribution to make to the performance of the group - said Shirabu, folding hands<br/>
- What do you mean by that? - he growled, slowly approaching the dispute with him.<br/>
- That I had the least part in losing. The biggest was Goshiki<br/>
First year graded, but in fear of the setter's tool he was still protecting himself with the body of the pinch server:<br/>
- Why me?!<br/>
- Because you have the least experience, you mushroom<br/>
- And that's the argument? Kawanishi didn't defend it.<br/>
Shiratorizawa's eyes were on the blocker trying to leave. Shirabu, out of affection for Kawanishi, took his side and said:<br/>
- Taichi didn't spoil so many servers<br/>
- Stop putting the pigs on. People are looking at each other - Eita commanded, standing between the main arguing parties - - I propose to go home and improve Wakatoshi's mood<br/>
- That's right. Speaking of which, you Shirabu killed him today - libero remembered - And now you're turning everything around<br/>
- That's a lie -  said automatically, not wanting to show that he hit a sensitive spot<br/>
- That's true<br/>
- That's a lie<br/>
During the exchange of constant repetitions of the same issues, the other four decided to follow Kavanishim and go home.On their way, they've come to the conclusion that they'll call the captain asking where he is.<br/>
- He's really got some kind of perversion about him - commented Reon, scratching head<br/>
- I always told you that Oikawa is really a trance. Miracle boy must feel his feminine past - Satori laughed<br/>
- Who is a trance? - asked the youngest, wanting to hide his lack of knowledge with a serious face<br/>
- Tsutomu at home will explain to you - Eita said<br/>
Passing the playground, they noticed that Wakatoshi is sitting on a carousel spinning backwards, preventing other children from playing. They didn't know that this is a harbinger of the coming event. They ran up to him quickly and started talking:<br/>
- Here you are - Eita shouted - We called you<br/>
- Se-Semi? added Kawanishi, showing a phone buried in the sand. The leader was so busy thinking that he didn't notice how he smashed him while using the carousel<br/>
- Wakatoshing is strong today - Semi said, taking the equipment out<br/>
- Ushijima, can I get a seat? - asked Goshiki, trying to get his ace's attention, unfortunately, without success - that he is also not dizzy from such a constant spinning.<br/>
- I honestly want to throw up - Reon suffocated, sitting on the bench<br/>
- Who asked your opinion? Tendou laughed, seeing as he was barely sitting<br/>
- Why didn't you want to spend the last day with us? - asked the former setter<br/>
- There's really something to regret. Visiting McDonald's is a dream come true. We know it's about Oikawa - said red hair<br/>
The utterance of this particular name caused this one to suddenly stop with his feet, so hard that they found themselves under a mountain of sand produced. The reaction scared the boys, except for Tendou, who came to a conclusion:<br/>
- I need to check something. Wakatoshi,Oikawa wanted you to go under the bench - he laughed, pointing his hand at Ohira<br/>
He went up to the furniture with Ohira barely alive. When he felt like he wanted to do the job because he wanted to take a toy lying under his friend, Tendou decided to continue playing:<br/>
- Or no,Oikawa asked you to sing the Chinese anthem - He pissed off the others<br/>
It worked again. Ushijima approached Semi without saying a word, who had just made his call. Again, it looked like he was really ready to do it. In fact, he wanted to see if his grandmother finally replied to his message. Semi and Kawanishi didn't believe their eyes what they saw.<br/>
- Wakatoshi. . . - said Eita with care - Let's go home<br/>
- Phone first<br/>
- Oikawa does not like Chinese<br/>
- Yeah? What does he like? - He was curious. Anyway, trying to get his cell phone back<br/>
- French Giveaway - snatched Satori<br/>
- Information worth remembering -  said Ushijima,unshakeable,entering the pin code<br/>
- I know. We'll clean up in the living room and you'll be satisfied -<br/>
- Mother, if I respect you very much, now you're talking nonsense. The boy here guarantees you a rescue and you still want to help.Look at the master. Wakatoshi, when you're done learning the FRANCE anthem, take Tsutomu's turn so that he'll be thrown out of the carousel - he ordered, pointing to a satisfied friend<br/>
- All right - he promised, waiting for the moment when he could grab the structure to push it harder<br/>
- Are you serious? - asked pinch server, looking at Satori with a reproach for him - How is that supposed to make him happy?<br/>
- Tsutomu slow down because I'm starting to get weak too - he asked Semi, quickly turning his head away from his amused friend<br/>
Goshiki couldn't stop because he was having too much fun<br/>
- Listen Wakatoshi, the more stupid requests you make, the better. Imagine Oikawa's satisfaction. For example, what would happen if you now submitted the papers to his school - Tendou continued<br/>
- Tendou seriously? - Taichi sighed, not having the strength to quarrel, waving the badly feeling third years<br/>
- Shut up,Rihanna's fan - Tendou exploded - Listen.You'd be parading in those mint clothes, playing under the same name as him. Imagine: Wakatoshi,miracle boy as Aoba Johsai ace<br/>
- How? He's already graduated from school<br/>
- What did I tell you? he repeated, frowning his eyebrows<br/>
During a short middle blocker argument, the leader began to process the words he had just heard. After a while, he said:<br/>
- I never wanted to play Aoba Johsai. Anyway, I'm too late to go back to high school. I'll check it out. Alexa, find an application to Aoba Johsai - commanded the application<br/>
phone quickly found the answer. Satori noticed that the system will help him answer another tiring question:<br/>
- Alexa,Wakatoshi is watching movies por- - he didn't finish his sentence by hitting a ball in the back of his head from Eita - Why are you hitting me?! If Oikawa had played in such films, he would surely have the whole collection on record<br/>
- I don't watch such productions - he replied, frowning his eyebrows - Alexa,Oikawa Toru play in pornographic films? - he still had to check<br/>
- Won't you tell them not to talk about it when Goshiki is listening? thought out loud Kawanishi, receiving a wave of Semi's hand as a response<br/>
- Well - started the commander, being sure that there aren't any. - Let's go back. I already know what to do, he said, without explaining what it's about<br/>
- Is the wakatoshing of the miracle boy over? It was so much fun - satori has lost his temper<br/>
- Waka- what? - he didn't understand, going back to his standard face without emotion<br/>
Leaving the playground they forgot that Ohira was still barely conscious on the bench. The existence of the wing spiker was reminded of by a woman stranger who started to criticise their behaviour:<br/>
- How can you do that?! Adult guys destroy and demoralize! - as an example, she showed a torn chair in a carousel and Ohira - Shame and disgrace<br/>
- In my defense, I'll just say that I was sitting on a green chair, and the yellow one is torn - said Goshiki, insecurely, with his hand slightly raised<br/>
- Don't interrupt me, you mushroom.Girls look how unrighteous they are - she continued, while calling out other mothers with children<br/>
Yamagata and Shirabu, already reconciled, slowly caught up with the volleyball players. From a distance, they noticed how colleagues interacted with a group of mothers, so they decided they wouldn't get mixed up, while taking off the top of their tracksuits so as not to be so similar to others:<br/>
- I think they met at some mafia - said Kenjiro, behind Hayato.<br/>
- You're talking nonsense.The mafia in the playground?<br/>
- The thickest one I've seen on facebook - whispered, going backwards<br/>
They ran away in silence, leaving their friends.The mother leader giving lessons hasn't stopped:<br/>
- This one here boasts of his religious views - she criticized looking at Semi<br/>
- I didn't- - he was trying to defend himself by grabbing his necklace with a cross<br/>
- This one here I see prefers gender and listening to Rihanna. AC-DC listen better - she kept pointing out that Kawanishi put the bracelet "I love Rihanna" under his sleeve - Red guy looks like he's been drugging himself, and the one with the big lips is no better.<br/>
- I'm sorry, I haven't taken anything today. Satori shouted louder, admitting to taking - As for Reon, even orange juice is bad for him, so probably some alcohol would kill him.<br/>
Wakatoshi remained silent, even when insults were being inflicted at his address. The sight of several mothers with children made the more difficult memories associated with their own parent come back in their thoughts. He was struck by all the moments of attention, criticism and divorce. With half the children orphaned in front of him, he thought he had to say something. After a while, he managed to recharge his power on words:<br/>
- We have to go. Look after your offspring properly. I know that this one here will grow up to be a builder, that one to be a painter, that one to be a cook, and that one to change the sex and put a canal on youtube - he started pointing at children in strollers. Don't let their passions die, that's what my mother tried to do.<br/>
- It started - He sighed Semi, pushing Kawanishi and Goshiki away so that they wouldn't have to listen to it.<br/>
- Wakatoshing goes to the next level. A rare phenomenon - Satroi snorted out of excitement, sitting on the ground<br/>
- What do you mean? - asked the mother of the girl he had predicted to be a trance in the future - My Lindsay is only one year old.<br/>
- And you should know that this is the perfect time to support her, and then him, in your decisions. My mother always told me that I should go to politics, because that's the only thing that won't embarrass the Ushijima family. There was opposition from me and I'm a volleyball player. And now I'm leaving<br/>
Ace left the womens with a mess of thoughts. The team except Tendou apologized with a bow and also ran after him.<br/>
Wakatoshi, I'm impressed! - he called the happy number five, ahead of the one - That one you made the thought of adoption! I've never been so proud of you!<br/>
- How do you know that? - asked Kawanishi, looking at the mothers<br/>
- When he said about the building, she started tearing the toy digger out of his hands<br/>
- And what?<br/>
- Taichi,you're like Tsutomu, stupid. Thoughts about working on the construction site are already inoculated. Nothing's gonna change that anymore. For example, my mom used to put me in front of the garden to protect the vegetables from the birds. I hear no one's come in since then. It's a sign that I was perfect for middle blocker<br/>
- How do you connect it? - added Semi, stopping Tsutomu from looking at a stranger's mother with contempt. - I liked stealing my parents shoes when I was little.<br/>
- And you still have something left of it. And I've been defending tomatoes, pumpkins and other carrots. As befits a blocker<br/>
- So what did Shirabu do as a child that he became. . . Shirabu? - asked the youngest in the group<br/>
- Once we were supposed to write the characteristics of a colleague from the bench, he told me that he cut all his toys with a knife - said Taichi, lowering his voice.<br/>
- Luckily, Wakatoshi is back to normal. . . - Eita sighed with joy<br/>
- I don't know. . . - Ohira whispered - If Wakatoshi isn't in the sauce, he puts his right foot first<br/>
- What? - they asked everyone together, checking if it was true<br/>
While at the pedestrian crossing, Wakatoshi started to walk from the right hand side, surprising others<br/>
- Didn't I tell you?<br/>
- Reon, don't be so happy. After all, he must have gone through Oikawa's phase - Tendou said - He always emanates such a strange aura then.<br/>
- But it's Wakatoshi, he has different faces<br/>
- Once his chef's face didn't let me sleep for a week - said Semi, not wanting to remember that day - I appreciate the desire, but who would see a cheesecake with mint?<br/>
- Mint? Because green? - asked Goshiki to be sure<br/>
- Ofcourse<br/>
- It's a good thing he didn't notice the cake in the trash. - Reon said. - We need to find out what's going on<br/>
- What if there's a pebble in his shoe? It changed Ed, so maybe it's working with him too - he proposed Goshiki, referring to the cartoon "Ed,Edd n Eddy"<br/>
- Tsutomu it was a cartoon - said Eita, patting him on the back<br/>
- But based on the real world<br/>
- they took the elevator to the moon - Satori laughed dancing -  And they ate sweets bigger than their heads<br/>
- So, what? You've never eaten this?<br/>
They arrived at the house, where the previous argument leaders were already waiting at the door. They couldn't come in because only Semi and Ohira had a key with them. The boys exchanged their conclusions from the observation of Ushijima and from time to time they drew attention from which leg it starts. They had to do something, but they kept coming back with thoughts about the end of their cooperation.Team started cleaning up the house.The leader took care of cleaning the floor himself and the rest took care of other things, looking at the main problem every moment.<br/>
- Don't you want any help? - He asked Semi, carrying a laundry basket<br/>
- I don't need it - he answered, not seeing that he wipes the floor with a dry mop<br/>
- Maybe we should switch? This basket is terribly heavy<br/>
- I don't need it.<br/>
Wakatoshi's view of Semi reminded his mother, who often collected his clothes from his room, it is not known why she carried the whole burden. The association was so strong that the one without a word from the living room went up the stairs. There he saw Goshiki, who saved his teddy bear from the Shirabu shaver. The toy slipped out of his hands, which evoked another memory when a bowl of soup fell down the stairs during his childhood. The accident ended with a criticism from your mother: If you were right-handed, that wouldn't have happened. And so now the stairs will eat the broth. He had to change his place of cleaning again. This time it fell on now, where Yamagata was vacuuming the furniture set. He couldn't use a mop there,but at least he didn't have anything in common until the pigeon arrived. The bird refreshed the memory in which seven-year-old Ushijima decided to train these birds. He did it in secret, which ended when they took second place in the trainer competition and the victory was on the cover of the newspaper. It also ended up with an insult from the parent. He let go of the cleaning device and went to get the ball to play. - My mother is about to have a birthday - he said the reason for his behavior, going out to train the others met a mess of thoughts. They forgot that this particular person has a holiday during the holidays. They knew it wouldn't go without some major problems.<br/>
- So what now? - asked Eita, playing with a mop stick<br/>
- Wonderful boy has always had a problem with other people's birthdays.<br/>
- Hard to disagree.Do you remember Oikawa's birthday last year? - Ohira interjected<br/>
- What are you so stuck with him?<br/>
- What?<br/>
-  Reon that's the second time you've talked about him - Satori snorted, wanting to make a joke<br/>
- Satori, don't make it up.<br/>
- Either way, it's going to happen - sigh the senior setter, going back to his duties<br/>
- There's gonna be a tragedy again -  thought Satori, looking at the others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it and forgive my mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>